


Sheets

by chancetheshadow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Morning, Sappy, Sweet, morning fluff, sap, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancetheshadow/pseuds/chancetheshadow
Summary: Laura gets a quiet morning to reflect on why she loves her wife.





	Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Old story being reposted. Hope you like it. Comments appreciated.

There was an arm wrapped around her waist and the whisp of someone’s breath against her neck. Scrunching her nose at the tickle against her face, Laura reluctantly opened her eyes. The sight that met her made the disturbance in her sleep worth it. Before her laid the most flawed woman she had ever met, and yet she knew that her life would be incomplete without her.

Black curls draped over her face hiding the chiseled jawline that drew attention like a moth to a flame. Or maybe it was the aloof nature that accompanied the graceful face that attracted people to Carmilla. Laura would be the first to say that the standoffish personality was not always one of her favorite attributes about her wife, but she took the package as a whole, broodiness and all. 

Laura brushed away the strands wanting to get a good look at her before she woke up. Knowing Carmilla slept like the dead meant Laura would be able to play with her soft hair for a while without her complaining that she wasn’t a cat to be petted. Though Laura knew she secretly loved it. While her fingers were woven in a mess of hair, Laura’s eyes raked over Carmilla’s sleeping face. She traced her finger along her jaw to her chin smiling as she remembered the time she had wiped a smudge of spaghetti sauce off Carmilla’s subtle dimple on their first date. Carmilla had been slurping the noodles obnoxiously, whether it had been to annoy or amuse Laura was up for debate, but the end result was sauce splashed across the brunette’s face. She’d managed to get most of it off on her own, but missed the corner of her mouth entirely. Laura being Laura took it upon herself to scoot closer to the irritatingly adorable date of hers and used her own napkin to wipe her up. Good thing to because it was the intense gazing into each other’s eyes for a moment that convinced Carmilla to ask the blonde nerd out on a second date. She was a messy eater then and she was a messy eater now, but Laura enjoyed their gross adorable moments when she wiped up her wife like a dribbling child. 

Moving back up her more often than not clenched jaw, Laura eyes fell on the perfectly kept eyebrows that her wife used most to express herself. Carmilla would arch her eyebrows at Laura whenever she would nerd out over one of her assortment of fandoms, silently, and sometimes not so silently, teasing her about how a grown woman should not be getting that excited about make believe fantasy worlds that don’t exist. Of course when such comments were made out loud, Laura’s eyebrows would also raise as a challenge for her wife to continue on said comment. 

Other times, on the rare occasion that Laura managed to surprise her, those brows would shoot up almost high enough to be hidden by her bangs. That had really only happened once or twice, the first being an insanely large surprise birthday party that Laura had planned for months. She’d invited friends, family, and even managed to get Will and Mattie to get away from their busy lives as a surgeon and a lawyer to spend the evening with their sister. The party was a complete success with many people getting a bit more tipsy than anticipated, which coincidentally meant there were quite a few people camping out in their living room that night. The other occasion Laura could recall was in a more intimate setting. Let’s just say that from that point on Carmilla was not too disappointed about being the bottom, knowing what skills her wife had under her silky sleeves in the bedroom.

Laura couldn’t help but blush at that particular memory, but decided to push past that and continue the exploration of her wife’s facial features. Sweeping across her brows she came down to Carmilla’s button like nose. Okay it wasn’t exactly a button, and it was slightly sharp but in completely fit her personality. When you first meet her, Carmilla is rough around the edges, but when you get to know her like Laura has, (okay maybe not like Laura completely, that might lead to a confrontation, most likely some nerdy dual if Laura has any say; probably scrabble), you get to see that she’s just a big softy. Laura reached the tip of her nose and smiled. She tried to hold back the impending giggle she knew would escape her lips after her next action. As lightly as Laura-ly possible she drew her finger away and booped her nose. As expected, Carmilla’s face scrunched up in response, making it even harder for Laura not to giggle. 

The first time Laura had booped her nose had been while they were making brownies for the neighborhood block party. Carmilla of course didn’t want to go, but Laura said that she’d make it worth her while by making the triple chocolate fudge brownies that she loved so much. And there may have been promise of nightly activities as well but hey that’s their business. Anyways, Laura had been mixing the batter when Carmilla attempted to sneak a taste. Of course this lead to a mild and yet adorable scuffle between the two. Both had ended up with batter on their face, Laura more so than Carmilla. In fact this is what led to the infamous boop. 

Carmilla had been laughing hysterically at the fact that almost half of Laura’s face was covered in batter while Carmilla had only a smudge on her forehead. It was during this insane laughter that Laura dipped her hand in the batter and before her wife could realize it, booped her nose so gently that it left a perfect dot right in the middle of her nose. Carmilla’s face scrunched up at the action as she attempted to look down at the offending bit of food about to drip off her nose. It was her reaction that since led to Laura sporadically booping her wife’s nose when she least expected it. 

“Did you just boop my nose while I was sleeping?” Carmilla’s voice was a bit raspy from just waking up.

“Maybe,” came Laura's response. She was still scanning her wife's features when they finally landed on her eyes that were now fully open.

“Hi there,” Carmilla’s voice wasn't as rough anymore now showing that gentle side of herself. 

“Hi.”

“Have you been up long?” It was Carmilla’s turn to push back the strands of her wife's hair. 

“Long enough.”

“Long enough to what?” Carmilla asked clearly confused by her answer.

“To remember why I love you.” 

Carmilla quirked that eyebrow of hers and smiled at her wife. 

“Then you must have not gotten a wink of sleep last night.”

Laura's response was to once again boop Carmilla’s nose. 

“Hey you only get one boop a day.”

“Who made that rule?” Laura asked leaning up to rest her head in her hand as she slightly hovered over her, now very much awake, wife. 

“I did...just now.” 

Laura scrunched her face in disapproval but agreed to the new rule. Which was surprising to Carmilla, but seeing as her wife was about to give her a good morning kiss she wasn't about to complain. Or at least that's what she thought was happening. 

Laura was leaning towards Carmilla her eyes darting down to her lips every so often. She only about an inch away from her face when Carmilla closed her eyes to enjoy the eventual connection of their lips, but it never came. Instead she felt Laura's nose bump into hers. 

“Boop.” 

“Laura!!!!” Carmilla yelled out as her wife scrambled out of bed. She followed quickly after her, determined to get her morning kiss. Even if that meant getting booped on the nose. 


End file.
